Many computing devices configured for telecommunications, such as smartphones, are capable of processing various types and encodings of media and interacting with various network services in addition to, e.g., two-party voice telephone calls. Examples of such media or services can include video calling or multi-party conferencing. Cellular and other portable communications devices may connect with networks of varying capability either within a communication session or between communication sessions.